oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Skilling Pets
Skilling Pets & Deadman Tweaks This week's update is here and we've got a big one for all of you skillers out there... Skilling pets! If you've ever wanted to show off just how committed to a skill you are, now is your opportunity! Skilling Pets Skilling pets are here! Those of you committed to the grind now have a chance, albeit a very small one, of getting your hands on a skilling-related follower to show off to all your friends. 4 skilling pets are now available for Woodcutting, Mining, Fishing and Hunter! Woodcutting - Beaver - Can be obtained when chopping any tree. Mining - Rock golem - Can be obtained when mining any rock. Fishing - Heron - Can be obtained when fishing at any spot. Hunter - Baby chinchompa - Can be obtained when hunting chinchompas. When transmogrifying your baby chinchompa there is a very slim chance of it becoming a golden chinchompa! These pets are going to be very rare, so if you catch a glimpse of one in game do not miss the opportunity to grab a screenshot and tell all of your friends! Deadman Changes Skulls visible on right-click When right-clicking a pile of players it was often difficult to determine which player was the one with the PK skull. To help you see exactly who you should be targeting, a skull will now appear next to a skulled players name when you right-click the player. Discard keys from the Deadman chest A button that allows you to destroy keys from the bank raid interface has now been added. You will be warned before destroying keys to make sure you don't accidentally destroy any high value keys. Timer on destroying keys When attempting to destroy keys from your inventory you will now need to wait 10 seconds before the key is destroyed. This timer does not apply when you are trying to destroy keys from the bank raid interface. Halloween 2015 While we have now removed the Halloween login screen, the Halloween 2015 event is going to be available to play until next Thursday. Do not miss your opportunity to have a go at the event and grab yourself the rewards - you won't be able to get them until next year if you miss your chance now! In other news... Quality of Life *The special attack of the Abyssal Dagger has received a buff and now provides a 25% accuracy increase on top of the existing effect. Bugfixes *The Grand Exchange interface will now truncate text more appropriately so that item names do not extend outside of their box. *The graceful weight reduction effect will now continue working straight after death. *The text on the Achievement Diary interfaces now better describes what is required for the box trap task. *It is no longer possible to cause a POH throne to disappear by sitting on the adjacent throne. *The chatbox has been optimised during update timer countdowns and broadcast notifications. *The protect item prayer is no longer available in deadman mode, as the prayer doesn’t function. *Deadman guards now hit through prayer. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Alfred, Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team